


A King's Instinct

by FallenQueen2, RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo 2020 [14]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Blood, Don't copy to another site, Hurt Fushimi Saurhiko, Kidnapped Fushimi Saurhiko, M/M, angry Munakata Reisi, canon level violence, hostage video, protective Munakata Reisi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23988778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: As a King when you experience a feeling of unease, usually bad things follow.Bad Things Happen BingoChapter 1 Square Filled: Hostage VideoChapter 2 Square Filled: Put your gun down and step away
Relationships: Fushimi Saruhiko/Munakata Reishi
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566064
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	1. Hostage Video

Munakata fit another piece of his puzzle into place; he was avoiding paperwork if he was being honest. Munakata frowned, as the next piece he tried didn’t fit. Munakata tapped at the empty spot of the puzzle and his mind wandered as an uneasy feeling washed over him for some reason. 

Munakata mentally did a headcount of his clansmen and their locations via the connection to his sanctum, everyone was where they should be and Fushimi was finally taking a day off, a well-deserved one. Yet the Blue King felt uneasy and that never led to anything good. 

Munakata’s eyes flicked to his phone as it buzzed, Fushimi’s name in bold lettering stared up at him. The King’s uneasy feeling only grew as he tapped to answer and a holographic screen appeared.

“Captain,” Fushimi stated, his voice even but Munakata could detect a tremble in it. The fact Fushimi was missing his glasses only added to the uneasy feeling Munakata was experiencing. 

“Fushimi, is there something I can help you with?” Munakata asked pleasantly, already having sent out a request for the call to be recorded and traced. 

“I’m sorry Captain,” Fushimi said instead before letting out a cry as a gun smacked him across the face and he almost fell out of the screen. A gloved hand grabbed him by the front of his shirt to hold him in view at the last second. 

“Fushimi!” Munakata exclaimed, rage beginning to bubble in his gut as he watched as blood dripped down the side of the young man’s face. 

“Now, now Captain Munakata. Don’t go getting so excited,” A distorted voice came through next and Munakata felt his flames begin to rise around his fingers, burning the fabric of his chair. 

Fushimi grunted in concealed pain as his captor grabbed him violently by his hair, yanking his head back as the barrel of a gun was shoved under his chin. Munakata fought back a snarl at the audacity of the man who had Fushimi. 

Munakata absently wondered if this was what Mikoto Suoh had felt all of the time, this rage coming from his flames when someone he loved was in danger. 

“I’m assuming you have some sort of demands you want me to adhere to if I want the safe return of my subordinate.” Munakata kept his voice even and unaffected even if he could feel his blue flames burning in his eyes as he stared at the sight of Fushimi being held hostage playing out in front of him. 

“You could say that.” The distorted voice returned and the gun was jabbed harder against the underside of Fushimi’s chin. Fushimi was gritting his teeth and his shoulders straining as he fought against his bonds to no avail. 

“If you kill my subordinate then you will receive no mercy.” Munakata couldn’t help but growl out. The Blue King hated that he was letting his anger and concern bleed out with his flames, but when Fushimi glanced at him he couldn’t help it. There had been real fear in Fushimi’s eyes and a real plead for help.

“Oh I won’t kill him,” The voice sounded smug and Munakata shot up out of his chair when a gunshot echoed from the call. Fushimi screamed as his body jerked to the side, but he was forced to stay upright thanks to the hand in his hair. The gun was now pointed down, off-screen. 

“I missed the artery, but still an untreated bullet to the thigh can cause major damage Captain. Meet me at these coordinates alone and then you’ll get your precious subordinate back. If I see even a flash of Specter 4 then the next bullet will go in his skull.” The voice ordered and the screen cut to black after one final shot of Fushimi’s pained and bloodied face. 

“Damnit!” Munakata seethed as he punched his desk with a blue blazing fist. Munakata allowed him a moment to calm himself and reign in his flames before he stepped out of his office. 

“Captain,” Awashima stepped up, concern unspoken in her eyes. They had all seen the video when Munakata requested they do a trace on it. They may have even felt his anger through the bond the blue flames gave them. 

“I will be retrieving Fushimi by myself, please have medical on stand by for when we return,” Munakata ordered as he walked by his men who were looking at him with the same fire he had come to expect from his clansmen. 

“Yes, Captain!” Awashima snapped to attention and began to give out orders as Munakata checked his phone when it buzzed. A map with a pin appeared and Munakata took his next steps with a newfound strength. He would be getting Fushimi back and serve justice to the one who dared to use him against the Blue King.


	2. Put Your Gun Down and Step Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad Things Happen Bingo Square Filled: Put Your Gun Down and Step Away

“Keep walking Blue,” Fushimi couldn’t help but stumble as he put weight on his injured leg. Fushimi grunted as a rough hand shoved his shoulder, forcing him forward. 

“I don’t know what you’re expecting to happen when the Captain gets here, but it won’t go turn out the way you’re expecting.” Fushimi was doing his best to keep his voice even and not show how much pain the bullet in his thigh was truly causing him. 

“You’re nothing but a pawn in this game Blue, so shut up and do your damn job.” The masked man who had taken him grunted and shoved him forward once more. Fushimi gritted his teeth, he hated that he had been caught off guard on his day off, hated that he had been taken and hated that he was being used as a hostage to get to Munakata. Fushimi knew he was better than this; his fingers itched to curl around his saber or his knives and gut this man. 

Fushimi tugged at the cuffs again, hating how they were parodies of Specter 4’s. They were keeping his hands apart and rendered them useless. This man had rendered him useless with cuffs and a bullet in his thigh and Fushimi hated it. 

“This is where your precious Blue King will meet his end, I’m sure you would prefer not to watch.” The man sounded amused as he yanked Fushimi to a stop. Fushimi couldn’t help but cry out as his injured leg was brutally kicked and he crashed down onto his knees as pain laced his body. 

“Fuck you,” Fushimi coughed out before swallowing a gasp when his head was yanked back and a cloth was roughly tied around his eyes as a blindfold. Fushimi stilled when he felt the cool metal of a gun press against the back of his head. 

“Come out, come out where ever you are Captain Munakata! Do it or your subordinate gets a bullet in his skull!” Fushimi’s kidnapper shouted out and Fushimi heard familiar footsteps approaching.

“Put down your gun and step away,” Munakata kept his voice steady even if he felt rage and fear bubbling his gut at the sight of Fushimi forced down onto his knees with his hands bound, eyes blindfolded and a gun pressed to the back of his head. It was a sight he never expected to see and never wanted to see again. 

“You’re not the one who is holding all the power here Captain.” The masked man sneered as he dug the tip of the gun harshly against Fushimi’s head, the action-forcing Fushimi to bend forward further and fresh blood to bubble up from the bullet hole in his thigh. 

“You are mistaken if you think for one moment that you do.” Munakata’s voice grew cold as his eyes blazed with his restrained flames. 

“Oh am I?” The man laughed and shifted his arm that held his gun. Munakata let his aura flare to life and engulf him, the Blue Sword of Damocles formed in the sky above as the Blue King lunged forward with incredible speed.

Munakata’s saber was drawn and sheathed in a blink of an eye. Fushimi was in his arms a few feet away from the man who dared to kidnap him and the two were shielded by the Blue King’s protective aura. 

“Your mistake was taking what is mine,” Munakata said coldly as he watched as the unknown man collapsed to the ground in a spray of blood, limbs neatly sliced off and the man’s heart had been easily stopped. 

“C-Captain?” Fushimi whispered as the blindfold and cuffs were burned away with the cool touch of the King’s blue flames. 

“Do not worry Saruhiko, you are safe now,” Munakata promised as he looked down at the injured man in his arms with a serene smile on his lips. 

“Ah, thank you, Captain.” Fushimi felt his cheeks heat up at the smile and protective words. 

“You can thank me later, perhaps over dinner. For now, however, we must get your thigh looked at.” Munakata said as his aura lifted both him and Fushimi off the ground and the flames directed the two back towards Specter 4. 

“Captain!” Fushimi clung to the older man who simply chuckled as the world blurred around them. 

Munakata tightened his hold Fushimi, taking extra care of his precious cargo and mind already planning out their upcoming dinner date. He would deal with whomever that man was later; he had something more important to handle for the foreseeable future.


End file.
